Sanctuary
by XFire22
Summary: Axel takes Deraxsei to the new world he discovered and wants to test the power of the legendary Paopu Fruit. Axel/OC.


"Come on Deraxsei! hurry up! I wanna show you this new world I found!"

"W-whoa! Axel! slow down! whats the rush? don't we have to report to Saix first? hes gonna get angry again if we don't-"

"Later. Right now, I really wanna show you something!"

Deraxsei sighed, but smiled, as Axel continued dragging her through the hallways of The World That Never Was. He continued telling her about this so called "surprise" he wanted to show her. He had been talking about it all week, and she was curious to know what he was so excited about.

"Your gonna love this world beautiful! it has everything!"

"Oh really? does it have a pizza joint? arcade? movie theaters-"

"Ha-ha. Very funny...I remembered I can't laugh"

Deraxsei started laughing, as Axel smirked and suddenly stopped, which caused her to bump her face directly into his back.

"H-hey! whats the big idea? why'd you stop like that?"

"Almost forgot your blindfold!"

Deraxsei didn't have anytime to reply, because before she knew it, Axel had quickly turned around and covered her blue sapphire eyes with his black gloved hands.

"A-axel! what are you doing? I can't see anything!"

"Thats the point, beautiful. Just making sure the surprise "is" a surprise!"

Deraxsei grumbled a bit, but didn't fight back, as Axel continued smirking to himself and opened up a portal which lead them to the new world Axel had been so excited about...Destiny Islands.

"Axel...Its been about 15 minutes. Can we open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet. Gotta wait alittle longer!"

"Aww...C'mon Axel! whats taking so long anyways?"

Axel slightly laughed, as Deraxsei started pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, as she began tapping her foot on the ground in patiently.

"Were almost there...Be patient!"

Axel walked them over the bridge, which lead to the middle hill of Destiny Islands. He smiled, as he watched the waves push themselves across the ocean, with the sun setting below it. He chuckled a bit, and kissed Deraxsei on the cheek, as he removed his hands from her face and whispered inside her ear.

"Okay...You can open your pretty little eyes now"

"Finally! its about-"

Deraxseis sentence was cut short, as her blue sapphire eyes widened at the gorgeous slight infront of her, and her mouth hanged open with shock.

"Axel!...Its...Its..."

"Amazing?"

"Beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you..."

Axel whispered those warm words into her ear, as he lifted her chin up with his finger. Deraxseis lips curved into a perfect smile, as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oh Axel...You were right. This "is" a surprise! this world is amazing...How'd you find it?"

"Heh heh...Lets just say I stumbled upon it. Hows about I show you around? I think your gonna love some of the stuff they have around here"

"Hehehe...I'd love to"

Axel smirked, and quickly kissed her on the lips passionately, before suddenly turning himself around and picking her up on to his back in a piggyback style. Deraxsei started giggling alittle, as Axels red spiky hair tickled her chin, as he began to jog the two of them around the beach and show her the wonderful island.

"So...What'd ya think?"

"I think this has got to be one of the bestest worlds I've ever been to!"

Axel started laughing, as Deraxsei giggle a bit, and casted her beautiful eyes towards the setting sun. She was still pretty surprised at what this world had to offer. It was a wonderful place, and the sights were amazing. She thought that the people living here, must've been proud and happy to live at such a beautiful beach. Axels laughter had died down, and now both of

them were in deep thought, as they sat on of the palm trees and stared at the sunset. Axels mind was trapped thinking about what he had heard earlier on the island. Some girl was telling a boy about this special fruit called a "Paopu" fruit. What puzzled Axel though, was that this "Paopu Fruit" had some kind of legendary power to connect two people who shared it. Axel

never really thought if he believed in legends or not, but he kinda had a feeling this one was true...And if it was, he wanted to share it with her. The thought of having his life connected with hers, made his heart melt, and his lips curve into a warm smile.  
He wondered if she'd agree to sharing this so called "legendary fruit" with him. And even if she did...Would she believe in the

legend? would she be happy to share her life with him? Axel couldn't help but wonder those thoughts, as he casted his gorgeous emerald green eyes over to her face beautiful face, and softly touched her fingers tips with his.

Axel looked over at the end of the palm tree, and saw a couple of little yellow star shaped fruit hanging from it.

'Those must be the Paopu Fruits...Can something so small really have such power? guess I'll just have to find out...'

Axel dismissed his thoughts, and reached his hand out to grab one of the yellow star shaped fruit. Deraxsei had her eyes closed, so she didn't noticed that Axel had taken one of the odd looking fruits, and fiddled with it in his hand. Axel stared down at the small star fruit, and softly cleared his throat to get her attention as his hand tightened around it gently.

"Deraxsei...I have something important to tell you..."

Deraxsei opened her eyes softly, and casted them over to Axels perfect face, as her lips curved into a warm smile.

"What is it Axel? you can tell me anything, so don't worry"

"...I heard someone mention something about a legendary fruit called a "Paopu Fruit". They said it has the power to connect two people who share it together...And I was wondering...If maybe...You'd like to..."

"I'd like to?..."

"Well?"

"...Share it. Ya know, with me..."

Axel held his eyes tightly, so he didn't see her reaction. He quickly opened them though, when he felt a soft hand go running down his cheek, and under his chin. Deraxsei turned his face towards hers, and brought her own face close to his, as she softly kissed the corner of his mouth and laid her hand on top of his.

"I'd be happy to share a Paopu Fruit with you, Axel...The thought of having our lives connected makes my heart tingle with joy"

Axels lips turned into the biggest smile he could give, and all his fears and worries melted away, as he tangled his fingers in hers and handed her the other half of the Paopu Fruit. She smiled right back, and took the half of it, as the two of them pulled and broke it in two pieces. Deraxsei suddenly smirked, and quickly kissed him on the lips, before gently breaking apart and taking a bite out of the Paopu Fruit. Axel was stunned for a second, but quickly shook his head and smirked back, as he kissed her as she was chewing the Paopu Fruit. He broke apart suddenly, and took a bite out of his own Paopu Fruit, as he glanced his emerald green eyes towards her blue sapphire ones, and gave her a cocky look. Deraxsei raised her eyebrow in response, but continued smirking, as she swallowed the bite and scooched herself closer to him.

"Ya know, Axel, that Paopu Fruit was the sweetest thing I've ever eat"

Axel started blushing and swallowed his bite quickly, as he felt her leg rub up against his.

"R-really? heh heh...I was thinking the same thing"

"Hmm...Then maybe your thinking, what I'm thinking right now"

Deraxsei placed both her hands on his cheeks, as she brought his face softly towards hers, and kissed the corner of his mouth again and gently dragged them up towards his ear.

"I sure would like to have another bite of it..."

Axel smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he laid her into his lap and softly whispered his warm breath into her ear.

"Funny. You just took the words right out of my mouth"

Deraxsei couldn't help but shiver, as she felt Axels lips brush across her skin and drag themselves all the way up to her lips,  
before being captured into a long, passionate, perfect kiss. Axel immediately began licking her bottom lip, as his hands started rubbing her lower back, making her moan in response and giving him easy access inside her mouth. He ran his

tongue over anything it could touch, and Deraxsei began leaning herself into him, as her hands slipped into his red spiky hair. The two lovers didn't notice that the sun had began to go down, but then again, they didn't care. They were to wrapped up in there moment to notice, or care about anything but themselves. They were stuck, and trapped, in there own little

sanctuary. With no fears, worries, or troubles what so ever. There hearts wouldn't stop beating against each other, there hands roamed each other bodys, and there lips kissed each other with such passion one would think it not possible. All that was in there minds, was the Paopu Fruit, which had connect there lives for forever and forever.

**END**


End file.
